


Voltron Oneshots!

by Docosahexaenoic_Acid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docosahexaenoic_Acid/pseuds/Docosahexaenoic_Acid
Summary: A book of Voltron Legendary Defender oneshots!





	Voltron Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is probably dead by now, but I recently started getting back into it, so I'm writing this now!
> 
> If you saw my old one, no you didn't

Hello everyone! 

Recently I've been getting back into this fandom, so I decided to make a oneshot book! I will write any ship, but if it's between a character who is underage and one who is not, I will age them up so I feel comfortable writing it! 

If you have any requests, please put them in the comments!


End file.
